ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a video game released on the Nintendo 3DS. It was also released for the Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 on November 15, 2011 called Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL. Story ﻿The worlds of Cartoon Network suddenly witness destruction as Meteors flatten Dexter's world, Missiles destroy KND's Sector V treehouse, volcanoes erupt in Endsville (Billy, Mandy and Grim's world) and Vilgax conquers Chowder's World. Ben then reads a newspaper about Vilgax conquering Chowder's World and goes to stop him. After exploring Chowder's World, Ben encounters Chowder in some type of Anti-Form and fights him in Mung's Kitchen. Later Chowder and Ben find Vilgax with Mung who then explains how they are in another dimension instead of another planet. Ben and Chowder then defeat the Forever Knights and other villains in order to save Mung's life. Eventually Vilgax teleports away and a dimensional crack appears and absorbs Ben, Chowder and Mung. They are then teleported to Bellwood to defeat Buttercup in her Anti-Form. Buttercup is then returned to normal in the Null Void. After traveling through caves, blasting with turrets and exploring the Null Void the team finally face Vilgax. Unfortunately Vilgax teleports the team to Primus and summons Ultimate Kevin to destroy them. After the team defeats Kevin he returns to his human form but a dimensional crack appears once again and absorbs Primus and Kevin. Soon Dexter and his traveling machine appears and rescues them where they teleport to Flapjack's World in order to unite forces but to only be attacked by Sticky Beard (KND). Vilgax and Negative Number 1 then fight Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles. When Vilgax is defeated, he flies away from a sinking ship leaving cured Number 1. Eventually Dexter returns to reunite with Flapjack and the rest of the team in his traveling machine which takes them to the KND treehouse. Soon Father (KND) sends Ben, Chowder and Buttercup to Townsville (PPG) where Mojo Jojo is destroying Townsville with his giant robot and Blossom and Bubbles are in their negative TV forms. The door of the ship closes which causes the girls to turn back into their normal selves. The team reunites with Blossom and Bubbles and plan to stop Mojo Jojo. Unfortunately, the team fights each other in order to see who is the most powerful in order to take down Mojo Jojo and his robot. When Mojo's Robot is destroyed, they teleport to Foster's Home which is being attacked by Negative Mac and Bloo. When they are defeated, they join the team and explore the house in order to save Cheese at the top. When Cheese is saved, the heroes return to Dexter's laboratory which is on fire. The heroes then save Dexter's Lab and Monkey by defeating Father and Aku (Samurai Jack). The team then heads for Billy and Mandy's World, Endsville, to save their dimension as well. Grim seems not to be evil and joins the team in order to save Billy and Mandy from their negative forms. They then defeat the walking dead and head for the underworld which Father and Mojo were hiding in. When they are defeated, the dimensional crack returns once more but they escape in search of Samurai Jack's World. The heroes then fight Negative Samurai Jack and Vilgax in order to defeat a greater evil. When the evil on Jack's World is defeated, they travel onward to save their universe. Unfortunately the heroes are then trapped by the most powerful yet unexpected enemy, the narrator's television remote. Using the heroes' combined forces (Swampfire/Ben, Powerpuff Girls, etc.) and Chowder's Gas, the heroes had summoned Captain Planet and they are set free and fight the reality warping remote. When the remote control is defeated, it is then used to send the heroes back home while the narrator turns off his TV manually because he doesn't have his remote control anymore. Characters Playable Characters *Ben Tennyson **Swampfire **Humungousaur **Big Chill **AmpFibian **Ultimate Humungousaur (Punch Time Attack) *Vilgax **Vilgax's True Squid Form (Punch time Attack) NPCs *Drones *R.E.D.s *Forever Knights *Gwen Tennyson (Assist Character; shields the player) *Kevin Levin (Assist Character; pounds the ground/boss) *Professor Paradox *Null Void Prisoners *Vreedle Brothers (Assist Character; shoots everywhere and everyone including the player) Weapons Ben *﻿Ultimatrix Vilgax *Fire Sword *Laser Eyes *Energy Shield Others *Staff of Ages *Laser Lance Locations *Bellwood *Null Void *Primus Power Ups *Mr. Smoothy Cups *Chili Fries Levels *Level 1 - Chowder's World (Marzipan City) *Level 2 - Ben's World (Bellwood/The Null Void/Primus) *Level 3 - Flapjack's World (Stormalong Harbor) *Level 4 - KND's World (Sector V Treehouse) *Level 5 - Powerpuff Girls' World (Townsville/Mojo Jojo's Robot) *Level 6 - Foster's Home's World (Foster's Mansion) *Level 7 - Dexter's World (Dexter's Laboratory) *Level 8 - Billy and Mandy's World (Endsville/The Underworld) *Level 9 - Samurai Jack's World *Level 10 - Final Boss Trivia *Ben only has access to five aliens from Ultimate Alien. *This is the first game with Primus as a game level. *This is the 3rd game where Vilgax's Ship makes an appearance, the first being Ben 10: Protector of Earth and the 2nd being Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. *This is the first game where Vilgax is a playable character, the second being Ben 10: Galactic Racing. *This is the first game with Ben in a Cartoon Network crossover, aside from FusionFall. This is also Ben's first appearance in a fighting game. *In the game trailer for Ben 10, it says that Physics is his worst subject. *When Ben transforms into Humungousaur, he seems to be saying rada instead of raa (which is the sound Four Arms and others make when they attack); this relates to the game since a character in the game, Schnitzel, says Rada as his only way of speaking. *This is the first appearance of Ultimate Kevin in a video game, initially as a boss battle, then, in the XL version, as Kevin's PTE. *Young Ben's signature attack moveset (his PTE included) only has access to the five aliens he used in Ben 10: Protector of Earth: Wildvine (neutral), XLR8 (side), Heatblast (up), Cannonbolt (down) and Four Arms (PTE). Gallery Cartoon-Network-Punch-Time-Explosion.jpg Ben_tennyson_PTE.png Punch-Time-Explosion-SwampfirevsKnights.jpg Punch-Time-Explosion-Humungousaur.jpg Ultimate h.jpg 3DSvilgax.png Punch-Time-Explosion-Vilgax2.jpg Punch-Time-Explosion-Vilgax.jpg Punch-Time-Explosion-Ben.png ben and bubbles.jpg See Also * Punch Time Explosion XL Category:Video Games Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Games